The Seven Commanders
by PJoStar
Summary: The seven are betrayed and join Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**This Is my new story. It is a Chaos fanfic but with a twist all the seven are betrayed instead of just Percy.**

**Unkown:**

As I watched over the Universe I was tempted with revenge. My lust for power had me banished, and my powers.

I beckoned my servent over and took a glass of water from the tray. When I foucused on Earth.

Earth, Earth, Earth, what spirit possesed Chaos to make it. It was filled with mindless creatures and weaklings of gods. I was the supreme ruler and here was where I would make my mark, here is where I would take my revenge. But my brother requested to evacuate seven demigods. Seven of the worlds best heros.

As I was thinking I felt a raw power infest my body and suddeney my eyes opened. Memories upon memories flodded back to me. I now remembered who I was and my mission.

I was Order, brother of Chaos, destroyer of the universe.

**Percy:**

It was one week after the Giant War and life was great we had so many new half-bloods and I even got a new brother, even Jason did. We could tell because Peacocks went and attacked Dan, son of Zeus. The other five of the seven alos got new siblings. The onething about them is that they had an ego.

Lets start when they arrived: They were all being chased by some hellhounds and telkhines when me and the rst of the seven arived. We killed them easily as we fight them every day.

They all climbed up into trees to hide

When they came down they went to the camp and said they killed them.

The worst part of it all was that they beleived them. Even Chiron did. Soon they always blamed stuff on us and we got in trouble even when there was a easy witness to it.

The last straw came when the Olympians arivved at camp and claimed them as there favorite sons. Every Olympian except Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo betrayed us.

That night all of us ran away from camp but that was are mistake. As soon as we left New York we where attacked by a leigon of monsters. Soon we where all down, but suddenley black shadows made a man appear. The man shot beams on power and soon the monsters were gone. The only time I saw that powers were when me and Annabeth were in Tartarus.

The man helped us up and then he introduced himself.

"I'am Chaos, Creator of the Universe," he said.

We all bowed but he said," No nned to bow I hate it,"

After we where all healed Chaos spoke.

"I woud like 6 of you to become my luietenants, and you Percy my commander.

"Yes Chaos," we said in unison

Soon we were all teleported away from Earth hopefully forever.

**Sorry if this sucks I just wanted to try it out. If you like it I will make more.**


	2. AN

**I am soo pissed at my house right now. My power went out when I was in the middle of righting a new chapter for The Seven Commanders and I lost it cause my wifi went out. I was planning on publishing it tonight, but mabey tommorow as I have to re type it.**


	3. I Get A New Home

**Percy:**

As soon as we teleported I promised to never do it again. It felt like my organs were being ripped out. As soon as it started it ended and we where deposited onto a street. It was made of cobblstone and had a river on one side. I wondered what the river was.

"That is the river of Helix," Chaos said noticing my curiosity.

"Who is Helix," I ask.

"Helix is-," Chaos tries to say but is cut off by Annabeth, "Helix is the supposed father of Chaos," she said with a proud voice and a smile.

"Yes he is Annabeth," Chaos said.

"Wait how-," Frank alomst tried to say.

"I don't know," Chaos said obviously inpaitent.

Hazel laughed at her boyfriends antics.

"So welcome to the city of Utopia I guess," CHoas said showing us the city. All of the buildings were CHaos black with many famileies with babies. Soon they all turned and bowed to us.

"Why are they bowing," Piper asked obvioulsy confused.

"Well you see, that is the one thing Ananke forrbided me to tell you," he said, "Well let me show you your rooms in the palace," Chaos said trying to change the subject.

After a little bit of walking we arived at the palace of Chaos, when the servents saw us they bowed. I kept wondering what Ananke forrbided Chaos to say. Soon we arived at a hallway with four rooms. On each one they had a plaque. They said, Percy and Annabeth; Jason and Piper; Frank and Hazel; Leo's man cave.

We all busted out laughing at Leo's room name but we soon hushed up when Chaos told us to go to bed.

As me and Annabeth walked into our room. Our room I liked the sound of that. I then relzed there was no bathroom and only one bed. If you are an idiot that means me and Annabeth have to sleep together. At least I don't have to worry about Athena smiting me. Life might be good with Chaos.

"Seaweed Brain we have to change in here you know," Annabeth said while blushing.

"Ok I will turn around while you-," I try to say but Annabeth cuts me off by saying, "You know I wanted to see if I could change in front of you. I mean you have to see me naked one day, why not now," she said while blushing crimson red.

"Ok," I say, "Are you sure."

"Im sure," she says.

**This part might be a little more mature so read at your own risk**

She started to strip and when she pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra. She then pulled off the bra, witch let her C cup breasts come lose like they were inching to come out. SHe then pulled off her pants. Her red panties were slowly getting pulled of and her juicy pussy was lose.

"Like what you see," Annabeth siad reffering to her body.

I barley manged a yes. Soon she has her PJ's on and it was my time to strip.

I took of my shirt revealing my eight pack. Only fighting monsters for years could get you thease babies. I then pulled off my jeans to reveal sea-green underwear. Annabeth laughed when she saw my underwaer. I then pulled them off and my fully erect cock was in the air. It looked slightly bigger than normal. IT WAS 18 INCHES.**(I know its not possible but it will be explained). **Annabeth started staring so I kept saying Annabeth and soon she snapped out of it. I then put my PJ's on and got into bed next to her.

**Ok all you pure minded people keep reading**

As we were laying there Annabeth asked me if we would ever go home.

"Wise Girl, they hate us and they will kill us, as much as I want to say by to Thalia and Nico but I can't," I say," It was are choice to go."

"I know," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"We had to ok," I say trying to calm her down.

"Percy, what do you think of my body," she asks as she sobs.

"It is beautiful Annabeth, better then anyone's in the whole universe," I say.

"Really," she says, "Better than Aphrodite," I reply.

"Seaweed Brain, goodnight," she says ans she snuggles with me.

"Goodnight Wise Girl," I say as I kiss her forehead. If only I knew what was to happen tommorow.

**It was supposed to be longer but my power keeps going off so I had to make it short. Tommorow I will update Percy Goes to Annabeth's School. I have been ill recentaly. Also I will upadte this and Percy Goes to Annabeth's shchool every other day so tommorow PGTAS and then the SC on saturday and then PGTAS on Sunday. Get the pattern.**

** -PJoStar**


End file.
